


What If

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode 24, F/M, Fluff, Kinda but not really, One Shot, Reveal, like the angst that was in the episode is in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if instead of throwing his staff, Chat revealed his identity in episode 24?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that's been rattling around in my head since the episode. I thought I'd just write something really quick to get it out of my system. All the canon dialogue in this is from miraculousubs translation! Enjoy!

“I don’t love him as much as seeing you both defeated!” Volpina laughed from where she was hanging from the Eiffel Tower, the illusion of Adrien only clinging to her by a single hand.

Chat knew it was complete bullshit. He was Adrien. There was no way Volpina had him hanging thousands of feet above the ground, prepared to drop to certain death.

The anguish in Ladybug’s eyes confused him. She had only met Adrien once or twice but the pain in her blue eyes told him stories of a thousand years of love. It made his heart flutter wildly in his chest.

“You’re bluffing, it’s one of your illusions again.” Chat scoffed twirling his baton.

“You really want to check?” Volpina let a single finger leave Adrien, then another, and another, so she was only gripping the illusion by her her pinky finger and her thumb.

A scream ripped from Ladybug’s throat and Chat watched in horror as she dropped to her knees, her fingers reaching for her earrings.

“Don’t do this, Ladybug!” He reached for her wrist.

“Let me _go_ , Chat! That’s Adrien up there!” She flailed wildly but he kept an iron grip on her.

“ _My lady that’s not Adrien because Adrien is standing right here trying to retrain you from giving up your miraculous!_ ” He yelled, not really registering what it was he was saying.

He digested what he had just revealed as she did. He couldn’t regret it, anything to keep her safe. Her blue eyes widened and red splashed across her cheeks.

She turned away from him, he let his hands fall from her wrists. She threw her yoyo at Volpina, who was too far away to hear their exchange. The illusion of Adrien disappeared into a cloud of orange dust.

Volpina herself growled, scaling the tower easily as she climbed to the top. Chat and Ladybug followed close behind.

Volpina lifted her flute to her lips, playing a quick tune that summoned illusions of herself. Chat watched as his lady summoned her lucky charm, a chocolate ice-cream fell into her hands.

“I got it, Chat!” She said as she unwrapped the ice-cream. “I know how to defeat her.”

“With a chocolate ice-cream?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Trust me a little.” She winked.

He summoned his cataclysm as she lifted the foil wrapper to the light, a glare catching the real Volpina’s eyes, making her cringe as the other stood, unaffected. He dragged his cataclysm against the tower, the metal breaking apart and trapping Volpina.

“Trapped like a fox.” Ladybug quipped. He grinned at her as she ripped the necklace from Volpina’s neck and smashed it.

He watched with adoration as she cleansed the dark butterfly and tossed her lucky charm into the air. The transformation wore off of Volpina, leaving Lila crumpled on the ground.

“Lila.” His lady’s voice was impossibly soft.

“Ladybug?” Lila shot up to look at her.

“I feel bad about earlier, at the park…” She crouched to lay a hand on Lila’s shoulder. “I should have never talked to you like that. I’m sorry.”

Pride filled his chest, even if he was a little confused as to what exactly happened at the park.

Lila looked away. “Oh… never mind, you were right.” She brushed away his lady’s hand harshly. “We’ll never be friends, us two!” She snapped. She got up, taking her now good as new necklace into her hands gingerly before leaving.

“Er, welp.” Chat sighed.

She got up, leaning against the railing and looking out into the city. Paris reflected in her eyes like it was painted amongst the blue. Her earrings beeped. “You’re Adrien.” She whispered.

“Uh haha,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.” He started as his ring beeped.

“You don’t have to leave. I already know who you are.” She said flatly. He couldn’t detect anything in her voice which made him uneasy.

He let his transformation go, Plagg falling dramatically into his hand. “Well, uh, hi, I’m Adrien Agreste but, well, you already knew that and uh yeah I think I’m just gonna…” he turned on his heel to leave, his heart pounding against his chest.

“Adrien.” Her voice was soft.

He let loose a sigh. “Yes?”

Her earrings beeped their second to last warning but he could hardly hear it as everything was focused on the girl who was burying her face in his chest. His arms came around her and he had never been more conscious of how much shorter she was.

“My lady, your transformation.” He whispered.

She just shook her head. His shirt was bunched up in her fists as she clung to him. Her earrings let loose a final warning, her transformation flickering wildly before it let loose. A red kwami dropped onto his lady’s shoulders.

He squeezed his eyes shut, whatever was happening now, he wouldn’t open them unless she wanted him too. It hurt his chest but she deserved her privacy. She never wanted to him to know.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“I don’t know who you are, my lady. Not until you’re ready.” He breathed.

He could feel her look up at him, her heart pounding wildly against him. Moments eked by like hours. “Look at me.”

“My lady,” he started.

“It’s only fair, Chaton.”

So he opened his eyes just as she stepped out of his arms. She was looking out over the city again, her eyes turned away from him but he knew her. He would know her anywhere. “Marinette.”

She turned to him, a half-smile and a blush lighting her features. “Adrien.” She murmured.

_“Marinette._ ” He grinned.

“A-Adrien.” She blushed.

His arms came around her and her face was in his chest again. _Ladybug has been sitting behind me all year. Ladybug is Marinette. Ladybug was going to give up her miraculous for me._ “God, Marinette, I thought you were supposed to be smart.” He laughed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Her stammering and stuttering vanished miraculously.

“It means you’re supposed to be smart enough to not give up your miraculous for some stupid civilian.” He scolded, burying his face in one of her pigtails.

“You’re not some stupid civilian.” She stated flatly.

“And do you want to explain what happened at the park?” He laughed.

“Um… no. I’ll pass, thanks.” She blushed.

He laughed again. “My lady,” he breathed.

“Kitten,” she matched his tone teasingly.

The overwhelming urge to kiss her hit him like a bus, forcing him to squeeze his eyes shut and think about anything but her soft pink lips. He let himself kiss her forehead sweetly.

He could feel the heat of her face against his skin as she blushed. “ _Minou_ , we should probably get off the tower.”

“But it’s so quiet up here.” He whispered. “A few more minutes?”

“Alya and Nino will worry. Especially if they see us here.” She laughed, pulling away from him.

He pouted before kissing her cheek. “Fine.”

She blushed, making his chest flutter. “Let’s go, Chat.” She laughed and dragged him away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I don't know it was fun to write and a nice break from the angst in Bare Necessities. Thank you for reading!
> 
> tumblr: reyxa.tumblr.com


End file.
